


Reunited

by 0Melting_Angels0



Series: Markus and Simon [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Melting_Angels0/pseuds/0Melting_Angels0
Summary: When Simon is saved, he and Markus reunite at Jericho- and life changing confessions are made.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that Simon and Markus had more chemistry and potential than Markus and North. I don't hate North, fyi. I just felt a Markus/Simon romance would have fitted better.

Markus paced the dark corner of Jericho incessantly, unable to relax- ignoring the many eyes now upon him. He'd been left with a strange feeling in his heart when they'd been forced to leave Simon behind, and he couldn't quite place what that feeling was. He'd never experienced it before, and so had nothing to compare it to. It was leaving him with an odd ache in his heart- which should have been impossible. Shaking his head, Markus finally sat down- head in his hands as he fought to contain the myriad of new emotions he was feeling. It had been hours since they'd jumped off the tower, but the strange feeling in Markus’ chest was refusing to go away. Sighing, Markus folded his arms- looking up at the metal ceiling above him. Just as he was closing his eyes in hope that the strange feeling would ebb away, Markus heard a chorus of cheers. Startled, he rose to his feet- making his way to the crowd gathering in the centre of the large room. As he gently made his way through the crowd, Markus found himself stunned by what he saw. Standing in the small clearing in the center of the crowd, stood Simon. He was clearly favouring one leg over the other, but was no less worse for wear than when he had been left behind. Struggling to find the right words, Markus moved through the crowd until he and Simon stood only a foot apart. Silence made its way into Jericho as the two leaders stared at one another. 

“Simon?” Markus finally spoke. “I thought they would have…deactivated you.”

“I got lucky.” Simon smiled slightly. “I was hiding in some kind of locker on the roof. I thought they were going to find me, but…something happened inside. Once all the police were gone I snuck back in and used the service elevator.”

“No one hurt you?” Markus pursued. 

“No. I'm good. Mostly, anyway.” Simon spoke reassuringly. “It's good to see you.”

“You too. I thought…I thought I'd never see you again.”

Closing the distance between them, Simon ignored all the eyes upon them, and brought Markus into a warm embrace. After a moment, Markus returned it, wrapping his arms around Simon and holding on tight. As he did so, Markus found the strange sensation in his chest emanating stronger. For a few blissful seconds it seemed as if they were the only ones in the room- but eventually they had to break apart. When they did, they remained close- smiles on both of their faces. 

“So, what do we do now?” Markus finally spoke up. 

Simon looked down for a moment, seemingly trying to find an answer- before he looked back up. He seemed slightly uneasy- which concerned Markus. 

“Is everything alright?” Markus lowered his voice to a whisper, mindful of their audience. 

“Do you think we can feel love?” Simon asked, avoiding Markus’ gaze. 

“Why do you ask?”

“Just…answer me, Markus.”

“I…”

Markus paused- the question had caught him off guard. For so long he'd thought himself incapable of feeling any kind of real emotion- he'd believed he simply wasn't programmed that way. But recently, what he'd experienced had sown doubts in his mind, and Markus realised with a jolt what the aching sensation in his chest truly was. It was undeniable now. 

“I don't see why not.” Markus finally answered. “I believe it's possible.”

“You really think so?” Simon pursued. 

“I do.”

Simon almost seemed to take in a deep breath, though they both knew it wasn't necessary, before closing the distance between him and Markus again. Taking each of Markus’ hands into his own, Simon reverted the artificial skin on his hands into the glistening white material underneath- exposing the lines of connecting joints. Eyes widening, Markus did the same, and immediately felt a rush pass through him along with a slew of memories. Simon’s memories. They were tragic, the moments of happiness sparse and fleeting- enough to leave Markus speechless. He could tell from the shell-shocked expression on Simon’s face that he, too, was experiencing memories that were not his own. They were both stunned, and had acted purely on a strange sense of instinct. Once the moment passed, their skin reverted back to it's more humanlike hues, but they didn't let go of each others hands. 

After a few seconds had ticked by, with an odd hush settling over the crowd, Simon let go of Markus’ hands. Returning his arms to his sides, Markus was confused for but a moment, before Simon gently cupped his hands either side of Markus’ face. Bringing their heads closer together, he planted a deep, lingering kiss on Markus’ lips. 

For a moment, Markus was stunned- the aching sensation in his chest stronger than ever. 

But after a few seconds, he leaned into the kiss, embracing it fully as he snuck his hands onto Simon’s waist. The kiss was tender, and quiet, a reflection of the romantic tension that had been steadily building between the two of them ever since their first meeting. 

For a solid minute, they remained like that, deepening the kiss as they leaned into each other. 

And for a short while, everything was perfect. 

When they finally broke apart, wide smiles stretched onto both their faces- as they tenderly pressed their foreheads together. 

“That was…” Markus finally spoke up, feeling oddly breathless- another sensation he'd not felt before. “I'm not sure what I should say.”

“Speechless?” Simon spoke fondly. 

“It seems so.” Markus couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy. 

“In a good way?” Simon tilted his head a little to the side. 

“Definitely.” Markus spoke reassuringly. 

“God, I love you.” Simon shook his head. 

“I…” Markus was sure he'd be blushing, if that were possible. “I love you too.”

And when they finally looked around sheepishly, remembering the crowd, they found nought but smiles on everyone's faces.

Though North’s seemed sadder than the rest.


End file.
